


A tak Bůh stvořil Malfoye

by BlanchLemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bloodplay, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Tragedy, Voldemort vyhrál, nenávist, vynucený styk, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: Vše se nadobro změnilo. Temná strana zvítězila. Anglii ovládnul Voldemort, svět potemněl a ním i nálada. Lucius Malfoy zůstal sám. Sám se svou pomstou. Ale nastane den, kdy bude moci svou pomstu uskutečnit... Hlavně, když mu tak příhodně nahraje sám Pán temnot.





	1. 1. kapitola - Odměna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Povídka je velmi stará, psaná ještě v době, kdy nevyšly všechny knihy (zhruba rok 2007), mohou se v ní tedy nacházet nějaké nesrovnalosti.

„Luciusi, mazlíčku. Pojď blíž!“

„Přál sis se mnou mluvit, můj pane?“ Plavovlasý muž si dřepl a sklonil hlavu i se svými dlouhými vlasy k zemi. V jeho hlase zněla oddanost a vděčnost, ale také i něco jiného – jistá neochota. Neochota podvolit se, být něčím poskokem, on sám byl přece Malfoy, to on by měl poroučet!

Po té dlouhé válce, kdy temná strana vyhrála, ho jeho Pán konečně osvobodil z azkabanského vězení a znovu přijal mezi své nejvěrnější. Jeho velkorysost tehdy probudila mezi smrtijedy závist a poté následovaly i nepěkné klepy o tom, že Pán a Lucius museli být v minulosti milenci, jinak by jo lord Voldemort přece nikdy nevzal nazpět, po tom, co zbabral tak jednoduchý úkol jako bylo přinést tu věštbu.

Dnes už to samozřejmě bylo jedno, jelikož Brumbál byl mrtev, Řád byl povražděn, ministerstvo zabrali smrtijedi a celá Anglie byla pod vládou temných sil. Zlo zvítězilo, ale stále tu byl ještě On… Vyvolený chlapec.

Pán zla se usmyslel, že z něj bude dobrý domácí skřítek. Připravil ho sice o hůlku, ale hlavně ho připravil o sebezapření, soudnost, sebeuvědomění a o vnímavost vůči okolnímu světu. Harry Vyvolený Potter už nebyl tím, čím býval dřív. Zbyla z něj jen ubohá skořápka. Křehká skořápka, a kdyby na ni někdo šlápnul, lehce by se rozdrtila na jemné kousíčky. Nezbylo by z ní dočista nic. Už tak byla citlivá na každý dotek.

„Jistě, že jsem si s tebou přál mluvit, jinak bych tě nevolal a nepokládej tak hloupé otázky, Luciusi!“ Zasyčel tvor, který se těžko dal pokládat za plnohodnotného muže. Jeho obličej byl šupinatý a sinalý, oči rudě žhnuly nenávistí a místo nosu měl dvě úzké štěrbiny.

Na rukou měl hubené pařáty s drápy, pokryté lesklou pokožkou. Byl vysoký a nepřirozeně hubený a jeho strašlivé vzezření umocňoval černý smrtijedský plášť.

„Omlouvám se, pane,“ procedil skrze zuby poníženě Lucius Malfoy. Ani očkem se na něj nepodíval, jeho tvář téměř zrudla vzteky, ale nic nedal na sobě znát. Jako obvykle.

„Vím, žes udělal chybu, můj věrný… Vím, žes nezískal to, co jsem po tobě žádal…“

Lucius zatajil dech. Čekal, co teď přijde.

„…ale odpouštím ti to. Koneckonců, dnes už je to úplně jedno,“ rozpřáhnul ruce a obhlédnul okolí, „podívej se kolem sebe. Vše mi teď patří. Dosáhl jsem toho, čeho jsem chtěl a vím, že stejně tak i díky tvé zásluhy. Proto tě chci odměnit.“

„Odměnit?“ Lucius poprvé od doby, co přišel, odvrátil tvář od země a poprvé se podíval Pánovi přímo do jeho žhnoucích očí.

Lord Voldemort lusknul prsty. Dva smrtijedi se odněkud vynořili a táhli s sebou tělo. Naprosto nešetrně s ním praštili na studenou zem, přímo před Luciovy nohy.

„Tohle je můj dárek pro tebe, Luciusi,“ ukázal jedním ze svých pařátů k bezduché polomrtvole na zemi.

„Potter?“ Užasl Lucius, ale v jeho hlase byla cítit spíš averze.

„Ano,“ zasyčel jemně Pán zla.

„Co mám dělat s Potterem?“ Opovážil se procedit skrze zuby Lucius, až po chvíli si uvědomil, že zřejmě přestřelil. Ale jak se zdálo, Voldemort přešel jeho drzost bez poznámky.

„Je mi to jedno, dělej si s ním, co chceš. Věnuji ti ho. Už s ním nemám žádné plány. Je naprosto k ničemu. Třeba ho zabij, muč ho…,“ přiblížil se k jeho obličeji a svým hadím jazykem si olíznul dolní ret, „však ty už budeš vědět, jak s ním naložit, drahý Luciusi.“

Ve skupince mezi smrtijedy se ozval ostrý smích.

Pán se k němu ještě více přitisknul, „Vím, jaké jsou tvé touhy a jsem obeznámen s tvými experimenty, Luciusi. Teď už tady není žádná Narcissa, aby tě kontrolovala.“

„Jistě, pane!“ Lucius se neopovážil jakkoliv protiřečit. Uvnitř v něm to vřelo. Jak si mohl tenhle slizoun jenom pomyslet, že by kdy mohl něco mít s Potterem? Jasně z jeho náznaku pochopil, kam tím míří. Potter ale vůbec nebyl někdo, koho by si vybral! Byl to drzý spratek a navíc vychrtlý obrýlený spratek.

Uchopil ze země zubožené tělo toho kluka a odešel s ním skrze krb do svého sídla Malfoy manor. Ale nadšený tím rozhodně nebyl.

***

Lucius seděl u krbu ve svém oblíbeném křesle a v ruce třímal sklenici s bourbonem. Točil s ní a hnědavá tekutina se kutálela podél obvodu ze strany na stranu. Na stolku poblíž něj stála karafa, z poloviny už prázdná.

Neustále očkem zahlížel do boku, přibližně o dva metry dál. Ke své posteli, kam uložil Pottera. Byl bláhový? Nikdy se s Potterem neměli v lásce. Navíc Potter zabil jeho syna a jeho ženu, měl by ho za to nekompromisně zabít. Ta sžíravá myšlenka ho dovedla k dalšímu loku.

Od doby, co se temná strana dostala do vedení, už neměl takovou chuť zabíjet jako dříve. Jako by ho přešla ta krvelačnost. Získali, co bylo nutné. Nutné oběti za svou věc padly. V Anglii už se nevyskytoval jediný nečistokrevný kouzelník a všechny špinavé mudly poslal Pán zla pracovat do různých táborů.

Až nehezky tohle všechno Luciovi připomínalo tu mudlovskou pseudosvětovou válku, Adolfa Hitlera a židovské příslušníky. Zas tak neznalý v této oblasti nebyl. Netýkalo se to přímo kouzelníků, ale v historii je to taky ovlivnilo.

Tohle všechno zavánělo tím… Jak tomu ti špinaví mudlové říkali? Nacismem. Neměl s tím problémy, ale svět se stal tak trochu… prázdným.

Už několik let žil v Malfoy manor sám. Bez syna, bez ženy, bez jakékoliv společnosti. Jedinými jeho společníky byli domácí skřítkové, ale ty nikdy nebral na vědomí, nebyly to hotové bytosti. A už vůbec pro něj nebyli hodni jakékoliv diskuse. A teď? Teď tu byl Potter.

Lucius věděl, že by ho měl zabít. Za to všechno, co způsobil. To Potter způsobil jeho samotu. To je jeho vina, že tady Lucius zůstal sám a že tolik let strádal.

Možná měl Pán zla přece jenom pravdu. Využít Pottera k něčemu takovému, to by nebyl až tak špatný nápad.

Sám věděl, že mu schází lidský kontakt, i nějaké ty něžnosti, nebyl až tolik chladný, jak si všichni mysleli, ale hlavně mu chyběl sex. Navíc by se tak Potterovi dostatečně pomstil. Kdepak smrt. Tohle by byla mnohem lepší satisfakce. Zabil by dvě mouchy jednou ranou. Potter nebyl až tak hrozný, ale pro ten pocit moci, pomsty a cizího ponížení to přeci jen možná stálo víc.

Hm. Možná přece jenom dá na Pánova slova.

Když si tak prohlížel Pottera, jak nečinně leží na jeho posteli a spí, musel uznat, že je i možná docela přitažlivý. Teda byl by, kdyby se ostříhal a umyl. Za ty roky poměrně vyrostl, už nepůsobil jako dítě, a bez brýlí… no. Ušel.

Severus už dávno nestál o žádné intimnosti, jako tomu bývalo kdysi, když byl ještě ženatý s Narcissou. Od doby, co ho Pán zla udělal svým prvním mužem, s ním nebyla řeč. Zpychnul. A to se říkalo o Malfoyích, že jsou snobové, zejména Lucius.

Lucius odložil dopitou sklenici na stůl a pomalu se přiblížil ke své posteli.

Třeba je Potter pitomec, ale má vcelku přitažlivé tělo, když se to vzalo kolem a kolem.

Palcem se dotknul jeho obnažené kůže na zádech. Sledoval, jak mladík pravidelně oddechoval. Jak se mu zvedala hruď a pak zase klidně klesala dolů.

Dnes ještě ne. Nejdříve se musel zotavit, aby toho hodně vydržel. Navíc Lucius vychrtlé téměř mrtvoly v posteli nechtěl. Bylo to nechutné.

Taky se mu nelíbily ty jizvy, které zdobily Potterovo tělo. Ty jizvy a modřiny. Potter toho jistě mnoho zažil. Ne, vůbec ho nelitoval, protože on si to zasloužil. Ale jeho tak pěkně vypracované snědé tělo vypadalo takto méně přitažlivě, ačkoliv si Lucius uměl ty rány odmyslet. Bylo to zkrátka neestetické.

Sledoval jeho ne tolik široká ramena a trapézové svaly, jak byly poměrně vyvinutější, než by u kluka jeho postavy čekal. Černé vlasy měl slepené krví a spadaly mu na záda. Měl zatraceně dlouhé řasy. Malfoy neochotně zavrčel. Dlouhé řasy ho vždy na lidech fascinovaly, ani netušil proč. Nejhorším zjištěním pro něj vždy bylo, že většinou mají nejdelší řasy právě muži, a také často mívají mnohem hezčí oči než ženy.

A to samotné započalo jeho „experimenty“, jak tak zmínil jeho Pán. Ty oči ho sváděly.

Potter měl docela hezké oči, to věděl, i když měl teď víčka zavřená. Ale nikdy si nevšiml, že má tak zatraceně dlouhé řasy.

Paže měl mohutné, stejně tak i dlaně měl na svůj věk docela velké. Potter nebyl taková třasořitka, jako si ho Lucius pamatoval z minulých let. Vyrostl z něj dosti pozornosti hodný mladý muž. Žádný svalovec, ale rozhodně si nemusel stěžovat na to, že byl příliš vachrlatý.

Potter měl pootevřené rty. Byly suché, ale stejně byly rudé a jemně vykrojené.

Lucius stáhl přikrývku z jeho těla. Byl nechutně špinavý a doškrábaný. Věděl, že spí, ale musel ho vykoupat. Nehodlal strpět tuhle špínu ve své posteli. Zvlášť, když v ní hodlal spát i on sám.

Popadl kluka do své náruče a přesunul se s ním do koupelny. Tam napustil vanu, mladíka svlékl a položil jej do ní. Všiml si, jak pevná má stehna a ke svému zděšení i zadek. Dvě hbité dlaně by se ho s radostí dotkly, ale to si Lucius zakázal.

Povědomě si upravil kalhoty v rozkroku. Měl by tuhle práci nechat skřítkům, nerozuměl tomu, co ho to napadlo, že Pottera vykoupe sám. Ale v opozici se svými myšlenkami pokračoval v tom, co dělal.

Pak už jen Pottera umyl houbičkou namočenou v nějakém francouzském tekutém mýdle a záměrně se přitom vyhýbal místům, která ho podivně znervózňovala. Nebo lépe řečeno, k jeho překvapení docela vzrušovala.

Přepadly ho podivné myšlenky, které mu našeptávaly, že by tento urostlý chlapec – mladý muž, opravil se - rozhodně stál za hřích.

A hned poté si v duchu vynadal.

Ještě několik minut vydržel toho kluka umývat. Nakonec na jeho šrámy použil mast, kterou mu dodával Severus Snape na různá drobná zranění, rány a oděrky. Uložil ho nazpět do své postele. Přesně tak, jak byl. Nahého.

Znovu usedl do svého křesla a během půlhodiny do sebe vhodil zbytek karafy. Mozek utopený v bourbonu už neměl tak šílené nápady.

Byla téměř jedna hodina ráno, když ulehal na své místo, hned vedle Pottera. Naprosto společensky zmožený byl sotva schopný sundat si boty, a pak už jen vnímal, jak mu víčka klesají a klesají.

Objala ho černočerná tma.

***

Ráno se bohužel vzbudil jako druhý.

Nevěřil, že se nevzbudil dříve, že spal tak dlouho. Podíval se na nástěnné hodiny. Bylo deset hodin dopoledne. Otočil se bokem na svého společníka, ale ten tam nebyl.

Ihned se vyhoupnul do sedu. Rozhlížel se kolem a ihned zjistil, kde Potter vězí. V záchvatu sebelítosti děkoval bohu, že nedopustil, aby ho Potter nějak uškrtil nebo aby ho nezabil. Ale vypadalo to, že by toho ani nebyl schopný.

Kluk seděl v rohu místnosti. Apaticky hleděl na drahý koberec, ruce měl omotané kolem kolen a s falešným pocitem bezpečí se houpal dopředu a dozadu.

Luciem projela nečekaná vlna lítosti. Co s tím klukem museli dělat, že je v takovém stavu? Ten hrdina Potter, který se vždycky všemu stavil čelem a byl tak nechutně arogantní?

Představil si svého syna, jak by asi vypadal, kdyby zažil to, co Potter, ale náhle vystřízlivěl. Jeho syn je mrtvý a může za to právě on, Potter.

Vstal. Oblékl si župan a ignoruje Pottera, prošel kolem něj přímo do koupelny. Ten jako by ani nezaregistroval, že kolem něj vůbec někdo prošel.

Když se Lucius vrátil, přivolal k sobě skřítka. Nechal si přinést oběd, pro sebe i pro Pottera. Aby s tím klukem něco bylo, musí mu dát prvně pořádně najíst, musí z něj znovu udělat člověka, v tomhle stavu by pro něj v dané situaci pomsta neměla smysl.

Přehodil přes něj svůj župan, jako malé dítě ho usadil do proutěného křesla na verandě a jako kdysi krmil Draca, když mu byly tři roky, lžičku po lžičce se snažil do Pottera dostat ovesnou kaši. Bylo nutné postavit se k tomu humánně, jak by to ti pošetilí Nebelvíři chtěli, Prostě aby to ten kluk nějak přijal. Kdyby to nechal dělat skřítky, té apatie by ho nezbavil.

A věděl, že musí začít od něčeho, co nebude muset tolik žvýkat. Koneckonců si už určitě odvykl na něco tak lidského jako je kousání jakýchkoliv soust. Pán zla mu maximálně dával trochu vody a prohnilý chleba. Pokud vůbec. Šla mu vidět žebra.

***

Několik dní trvalo, než se mladík dostal z toho nejhoršího. Ta absolutní apatie a nepřítomnost sice opadla, ale stále byl Potter citlivý na jakýkoliv dotek, a jeho vědomí často opouštělo přítomnost. Utápělo se v nekonečně tiché depresi.

Po dvou týdnech Lucius usoudil, že už kluk podstoupil dostatečnou rekonvalescenci. Dokonce už vnímal, když na něj Lucius mluvil. Jedl sám a v noci už nekřičel ze spaní kvůli strašidelným snům. 

Jeho pohled přestal být tak prázdný a začal více vnímat, co se kolem něj děje.

Když si po dalších dvou dnech uvědomil, že je v domě Luciuse Malfoye a že o něj pečuje zrovna tento smrtijed, pokusil se utéci, ale bezvýsledně.

Lucius ho jedním mávnutím hůlky přikoval na pohovku a svým výhružným pohledem dal jasně najevo, že nemá šanci utéct a neměl by se o to pokoušet.

***

Na dnešní večer se Lucius těšil už hrozně dlouho.

Potter už byl téměř v pořádku. Sice moc nemluvil, ale vnímal. Uvědomoval si, kde a s kým je.

Pán domu si dal hodně záležet na tom, aby byl co nejpřitažlivější. Uštědřil svému tělu vřelou hodinovou koupel s bublinkami. Vlasy si umyl v heřmánku. Poté své tělo natřel vonným olejíčkem a vlasy si volně rozprostřel po ramennou. Věci, za které se mu Severus Snape vždycky smál. Podle jeho slov o sebe pečoval víc, než jeho vlastní žena. Odfrknul si. Jeho pečlivost udržovala jeho svěží a mladistvý vzhled, který by mu mohl každý závidět.

Zkontroloval své tělo v zrcadle a spokojeně, jako bůh pomsty, vkráčel do ložnice. Jakmile byl ve dveřích, uvolnil pásek od županu a vstoupil tak, jak ho ten pomyslný bůh stvořil, v přítmí svíček, které obléhaly jeho pokoj jako každý večer.

Potter už spal. Nebo spíše raději dělal, že spí.

Lucius ho záměrně celé ty týdny nechával spát ve své posteli. Čekal, jak hoch zareaguje, ale ten se pro jistotu celou dobu držel v pozadí a ani se nesnažil na Lucia jakkoliv zaútočit. A to Luciovi strašně lichotilo. Obvykle celou noc Potter ležel strnule na druhém konci postele a ani nedutal. Možná, že ani nespal, ale o to se Malfoy nestaral.

Očividně ale na něj Luciova výstraha tehdy udělala dojem a zanechala v něm stopu pokory.

A Malfoy nebyl hlupák, chránil se kouzly. I ve spánku.

Usadil se na kraj postele, stejně jako každý večer. Nenápadně se položil vedle mladého těla. Chvíli nečině ležel, načež neverbálním zaklínadlem sfouknul všechny svíčky v místnosti.

Zaslechl, jak se vedle něj dvakrát Potter vyděšeně nadechl. Že by tušil, oč mu dnes půjde?

Naklonil se nad něj. Opravdu dělal, že spí. Víčka měl zavřená, ale dlouhé řasy se neposlušně třepetaly, stejně tak i jeho rty. Nedokázal v sobě ten strach potlačit.

Lucius obrátil kluka na záda, ten se stále snažil hrát, že už dávno spí a tenhle bezvýznamný pohyb s ním nic nedělá. Ale strnulost jeho svalů byla dostatečným důkazem.

Malfoy odkryl z hocha peřinu a mávnutím hůlky ho ihned zbavil přebytečného oblečení.

Ve stejnou chvíli si představil, jaké ponížení bude ten spratek cítit. Jak bude prosit o pomoc, jak bude žadonit, ale nic z toho pro něj Lucius neudělá. Jen si ho krásně vezme a odkopne.

Jen tahle představa jej vzrušila nadmíru. Zlotřile se pro sebe usmál. Už ho nic nemohlo zastavit.

Odrhnul Harrymu vlasy z očí. Jemně ho v očekávání políbil na čelist a jeho ruka doputovala k Potterovým slabinám.

Oběť se stále nehnula. Spíš jen strnula.

Možná, že Harry čekal, že se tohle všechno semele. Že ty dlouhé týdny byla jen příprava na tuhle noc. A na ty další, které budou následovat.

Políbil mu krk, pak klíční kost, sjel na bradavku a jazykem obkroužil ten malý hrášek, který pod jeho nemravnými údery jazyka tak lehce ztvrdnul. Pokračoval dál. Jazykem vertikálně objížděl dolík, který vedl od hrudního koše až téměř u slabin. Líně se ploužil po kůži a horkým dechem zanechával na ní neviditelné stopy.

U slabin se Lucius zastavil. Podíval se na výraz v Harryho obličeji a jízlivě se ušklíbnul. Bylo vidět, jak pod zavřenými rty Potter tvrdě skousnul čelist. Byla napnutá. Ruce měl zaťaté v pěst a oční víčka křečovitě semknutá. Bál se a možná byl i naštvaný. Rozhodně něco z toho.

Lucius chtěl, aby si to Potter užil. Aby cítil tu rozkoš, aby se jí cítil ponížený. Pošpiněný. Aby nenáviděl vlastní těla za to, jak ho zradí. Hodlal ho ponížit, zejména tím, že i když je mysl proti a je situací znechucená, jeho tělo nikoliv.

Rty obemknul jeho penis. Jazykem ho obtáčel a místy mučivě sál. Věděl moc dobře, co dělat, aby Pottera zbavil soudnosti. Rukou si dopomáhal. Stáhnul z jeho špičky předkožku a jazykem začal rejdit po jeho vrcholku. Po chvíli se kluk vzepjal a na jeho špičce se začínala objevovat kapka touhy a trocha z ní začala stékat po stěnách jeho penisu. Lucius znovu pohltil rty jeho chloubu a začal se jí pracně věnovat.

„Prosím, pane, ne!“ Zaznělo z Harryho úst skoro plačtivě.

Lucius na chvilku přestal, jen proto, aby mohl promluvit. „Co ne?“

„Přestaňte, prosím! Nechte toho!“

„Tobě se to nelíbí?“ Nadhodil ironicky plavovlasý muž.

„Ne!“ Snažil se ho usměrnit Nebelvír.

„Takže ty říkáš, že se ti tohle,“ zabořil své rty do jeho rozkroku a hluboko ho pohltil, nechal si ústa naplnit jeho velikostí, „nelíbí?“ Zahuhlal a vibrace jeho hlasu byla pro Harryho to poslední.

Naplno s nehlídaným třasem se v jeho ústech udělal.

Lucius se stáhnul a hůlkou vyčistil ten nepořádek. Nepolykal. Rozhodně ne u Pottera.

Harry se poníženě rozbrečel a své dlaně si vložil před obličej.

Malfoy si pohoršeně odfrknul. Byl nad věcí, navíc nesnášel pláč. To ubohé fňukání, stejně nikdy člověku nepomohlo.

Pro dnešek se rozhodl, že se stáhne. Měl k dispozici ještě spousty času. Pro dnešek nechá Pottera, aby to řádně rozdýchal. Salazare, ten kluk měl být spása celého světa! Vždyť vůbec nic nevydrží!

Vstal z postele a vyklidil pole. Rázně vykročil do koupelny, nechal Pottera, aby se z onoho zážitku vybrečel jako malé dítě a sám si šel do koupelny pomoci. Protože to bylo více než nutné. Věděl, že kdyby teď na toho ubožáka naléhal, bylo by to zbytečné. A všechna ta práce by přišla vniveč.

Ještě stále netuší, s kým má tu čest a jakou sílu má jméno Malfoy!


	2. 2. kapitola - Samota

Lucius ráno snídal, popíjel černou kávu a pročítal si přitom Denního věštce, který od doby pádu „dobré“ strany pozbyl na své reputaci. Stejně nebylo co číst, Denní věštec byly poslední noviny, které zlou dobu přežily a které zůstávaly aspoň minimálně funkční, i když žel Merlinovi ne nestranné. Pod tíhou despotizmu Pána Zla neměli reportéři moc na výběr.

Dnes se tam psalo jen o tom, jaký je nedostatek domácích skřítků a služeb v domácnosti.

Bylo kolem šesté hodiny ranní. Dlouhá léta už měl plavovlasý muž neklidné spaní a už dlouho se mu nestalo, že by vstal později než po sedmé hodině, pokud se tedy večer předtím sám neodpravil lahví bourbonu.

Zatímco si Potter ve vedlejší místnosti ještě spal, on už měl dávno po snídani.

Vešel do místnosti a zrakem spočinul na poloodhaleném těle Nebelvíra. Neklidně se převaloval a třepetal víčky, zřejmě taky neměl zrovna příjemné spaní.

Přistoupil k němu blíže, aby na něj dosáhnul. Podrážkou boty ho vcelku lehce kopnul do stehna. Potter se ihned probral.

„Vstávej, Pottere! Nemysli si, že když už teď nejsi ve spárech Temného pána, že tady budeš spát, nezařídil jsem ti ozdravný pobyt, jasné? Už jsi dávno úplně zdravý! Teď jsi pro změnu můj otrok a budeš dělat, co ti já nakážu!“

Potter na něj poloospale hleděl a zpod víček vyklouzl odevzdaný pohled.

„Rozuměls mi?“ Optal se s nevolí v hlase Malfoy a jako by nic si začal upravovat volán u pravého rukávu svého hábitu. Černovlasý mladý muž mlčel.

„Tak rozuměl si mi?“ Kopnul do něj znovu, aby vyvolal odezvu. „Odpověz!“

„A-ano…“ skrze popraskané rty se prodralo nesmělé přitakání.

„Pane!“ Dodal sebevědomě Malfoy.

„Ano, pane!“

„Tak je to lepší,“ zašklebil se jeho nový pán. „Teď jdu něco vyřídit. Až se vrátím, Pottere, ať se celá rezidence leskne, pověřil jsem svého domácího skřítka, ať tě tady víc provede a ať ti dá k dispozici nějaké mudlovské čisticí prostředky. Bude tě hlídat. Ode dneška budeš na slovo poslouchat i ji!“ Semknul nebezpečně rty. „Ruth!“ V mžiku, kdy vyslovil ono jméno, se vedle mohutné bledé postavy objevila skřítka. Měla velké klapaté uši a velké vodnaté modré oči. Byla o něco menší, než Dobby, co si Harry pamatoval. Na sobě měla stejný ošuntělý povlak od polštáře, který i on tehdy nosíval a na lícní straně dlaně měla nějaký identifikační kód.

Harryho zrak na ni sklesle padl, načež se znovu obrátil na Malfoye. „Ano, pane.“

„Jsem rád, že jsme si rozuměli.“

***

„Vítej, Luciusi. Jak se ti daří, příteli?“ Oslovil familiérně Temný pán svého nohsleda. „Co Potter? Nezlobí?“ Rozesmál se a s ním i jeho suita, která byla přítomna v sále. Ihned je sjel nevlídným pohledem a smích utichl.

„Potter je v nejlepších rukách,“ zašklebil se jízlivě blonďák a do jeho hlasu se přikradla špetka sarkasmu. To, co si však upřímně pomyslel, si nechal pro sebe.

„V to pevně věřím, Luciusi. Copak náš hrdina, vždycky musel mít něco extra.“

„Souhlasím, můj pane,“ sklonil se věrně Lucius, až se lem jeho hábitu dotknul podlahy.

„Ale kvůli tomu jsem s tebou nechtěl mluvit. Je tu něco důležitějšího k projednání.“

Lucius zdvihl zvědavě své světlé obočí.

Holohlavý muž s hadím obličejem pokračoval, „Moji smrtijedi zjistili, že je naživu ten vlkodlak. Lupin. Předpokládám, že bude chtít zachránit Pottera, ale také vím, že si mu zabil družku, tu potrefenou dceru jediné Blackové, která se nepřidala ke mně.“

„Nymfadoru Tonksovou, mou neteř…“

„Ano, tu. Určitě se bude chtít revanšovat. Neříkám ti to proto, že bych si snad myslel, že bys byl neschopný, jsi jeden z mých nejlepších smrtijedů. Říkám ti to proto, abys byl na to připravený. Nerad bych přišel o jednoho ze svých nejlepších smrtijedů nešťastným zapříčiněním.“

Lucius se Pánovi sklonil úplně k nohám. „Jsem poctěn, že si o mne děláš takové starosti, můj pane, a žes mi to řekl. Budu to mít na paměti.“

„To nejsou starosti, Luciusi,“ zažhne mu v očích. „Jsi pro mě stále výhodný a do budoucna mám s tebou jisté plány. Nechci, aby mi je hloupý vlkodlak překazil. Víš, jak dopadl Šedohřbet, když se jedinkrát obrátil proti mně.“

„Pamatuji si, pane,“ zamumlal zpola z prostoru lordových bot aristokrat.

„A teď, můj mazlíčku. Odejdi.“

***

Takže ten zavšivený Lupin ještě pořád někde žije? Proč ho vlastně vyvádí z míry, že ten blecháč je ještě stále naživu? A z čeho tak vlastně Pán soudil? Jak je možné, že přežil…

Leda, že by… Jak jinak. Nott nikdy nebyl příliš spolehlivý a vždycky si rád přikrášloval své ubohé historky, určitě také přikrášlil i tu historku o tom jednom zlobivém Fénixově řádu, jehož členové, kteří byli tehdy na Grimmauldově náměstí dvanáct, jsou mrtví.

Lucius naštvaně mrsknul sklenicí, která byla z poloviny naplněná skotskou, a ta se roztříštila o protější zeď. Zadíval se na hnědavý flek a povzdychl si.

Další z hromady karaf byla téměř na dně. Lucius byl za ta poslední léta zvyklý po nocích nadměrně pít. Co jiného také v tomto osamělém domě dělat? Sklenice dobrého pití pro něj byla nejlepším přítelem a pomáhala mu často rozhodnout se v mnoha směrech. Třeba v tom, že ihned nezabije Pottera, protože se chlapec docela hodí. Potter!

Co přišel domů, ještě nebyl zkontrolovat jeho odvedenou práci.

K čertu s prací. Zkontroluje ji zítra. Dnes už měl nohy příliš těžké a hlavu příliš prázdnou, zatímco žaludek nadměrně přeplněný. Mžoural očima kolem sebe. Místnost byla tak prázdná, když tu byl sám. Tak prázdná! Sám! To slovo zahrnovalo všechny jeho pocity. Ať si je zlý a neúprosný smrtijed, nikdy neměl samotu rád a nikdy netoužil po tom, aby byl sám a staral se jen o sebe. Jeho plány zahrnovaly starostlivou manželku, která se postará a kdejaký detail… Manželku a syna…

Manželku a syna, které zabil Potter.

Potter…

„Potter,“ vyslovil to jméno nahlas. Znělo tak vyzývavě. Tenhle Potter zničil jeho idylu a udělal z něj samotáře. Přesto… Zabít ho hned… To by nebylo moudré. Cožpak mu prvně ukázat, co z něj ta samota udělala? Dostat Pottera, není to vlastně privilegium? Mít čistého a neposkvrněného zlatého chlapce, TO je ta výzva. Někde vzadu v mysli jeho sebe ironické já prohlásilo: _Přece jenom, dostat pána Pottera, to bude velká čest. Jak pro něj, tak pro mne. Ne každý má příležitost dotknout se dokonalého těla Malfoye_.

 _Navíc on vůbec není k zahození_ , dovolilo si rýpnout jeho svědomí.

Z vitríny si hůlkou přivolal novou sklenici. Po okraj ji naplnil a vypil na ex. Vyprázdnil tak poslední zbytky v litrové karafě.

Ze zbývajících sil se postavil na těžké nohy a zamířil směrem do svých komnat. Doufal, že Potter bude tam.

Nohy ho sotva nesly, ale mysl měl téměř pročištěnou. Motal se mírně na stranu, ale dosáhl svého cíle.

Prudce rozevřel dveře a jako rentgenem projel místnost kousek po kousku. Přestože byla v pokoji příšerná tma, skrze měsíc v úplňku, který prosvěcoval do pokoje, bylo vidět aspoň do některých míst.

Měl pravdu. Potter byl tady. Jistě sám nevěděl, kam se nakonec uchýlit a vybral si místo, kde strávil poslední noc, přestože s nenáviděným Luciusem Malfoyem.

„Pottere…“ zavrčel mírně opilecky Lucius, zněl přitom jako rozlícený lev.

„Pane?“ Špitnul decentně mladík, klečící v rohu místnosti, hledě na trám masivní postele s nebesy, jako by snad ornament, který ji zdobil, byl něco neuvěřitelně zajímavého a on právě učinil nevídaný objev.

„Proč sedíš na zemi, kluku. Chceš být zase nemocný?“

„Ne, pane,“ syknul jemně Harry, ačkoliv jeho mysl vypovídala absolutní opak. Raději by zemřel, než by musel trpět takové ponížení a to zrovna od Malfoye.

„Tak se zvedni a mazej do postele,“ ušklíbnul se pro sebe muž, „mám pro tebe překvapení. Budeš určitě koukat, Pottere, to jsi totiž ještě neviděl…“

Harry, očekávaje nejhorší, se snažil co nejvíce zachumlat do přikrývky z šedivého saténu.

Lucius Malfoy začal ze sebe shazovat veškeré vrstvy oblečení. „Pottere,“ okřiknul ho, až se chlapec málem zalknul, „copak tě doma neučili, že v oblečení se v posteli nespí? Svlíknout!“

„Ne, pane!“

„Cos to řekl?“

„Řekl jsem ne,“ našel Harry v sobě zbytky své hrdosti a dovolil si oponovat.

„Ty kluku neposlušná! Crucio!“ Natáhnul se pro hůlku a zamířil na toho spratka.

Ten se začal v jeho posteli kroutit, ale nevydal jedinou hlásku. Víčka měl semknutá a ruce stočené do pěstí, až mu bělaly klouby. Zuby měl pevně zaťaté a tvář mu polévala červeň.

„Bolí to, že ano?“

Kluk mlčel.

„Odpověz, Pottere nebo to bude ještě horší,“ mávnul hůlkou a intenzita kouzla se mírně zesílila, skrze Harryho rty se prodral tísnivý požadavek, měl nedostatek kyslíku. Hned na to mírně zakňučel. Jako štěně, které právě dostalo kopanec do žeber.

„Já mám celou noc, Pottere. Jak vidíš, jsem tady sám, sám, protože ty si zabil moji ženu a mého syna! Kvůli tobě tu teď trčím sám!“ zvýšil hlas Malfoy. „A co sis nadrobil, to si vyžereš, Pottere! Pykej za to, o cos mě připravil!“

„Já-…“ slova splynula s dalším přidušeným nadechnutím. Skrze bolest se Harryho ústa nechtěla hnout.

„Pros o milost, Pottere!“

„Nikdy!“

„Tak to bude jenom horší!“

Najednou bolest ustala. Harryho napjaté svaly povolily.

Ale výraz v Malfoyově tváři vůbec nevěstil nic dobrého. Muž znovu mávnul hůlkou a Harryho šaty nato tata zmizely. Najednou k němu přilehl zavalitější muž, zalehl ho svou vahou. Uchopil jeho nohy, dal si je na ramena. „Tak ty nebudeš prosit o milost, spratku?“

„Nikdy,“ zavrčel z posledních sil Harry, načež pán domu znovu mávnul dvakrát hůlkou a Harry pocítil na svém konečníku cosi chladivého.

Než stačila jeho mysl pochopit, o co se jedná, pocítil v sobě i něco dalšího. Něco, co tam vůbec nemělo být.

Lucius Malfoy naplnil Harryho Pottera celou svou délkou. Na jeden bolestivý a nelítostný příraz.

Nebelvírskému hrdinovi se hrůzou ježily chlupy na těle a očima těkal ze strany na stranu. Neskutečně to bolelo. A rozhodně na něco takového nebyl připravený.

„Ne,“ křikl.

„Ale ano,“ zafuněl poněkud zmoženě smrtijed a prudce do něj přirazil. A znovu. Bez jakékoliv snahy ho šetřit. Byl rozlícený.

„Omlouvám se,“ vzlykl chlapec, ale nic mu to nebylo platné.

„Na to už je pozdě, Pottere!“ Přirazil Lucius znovu, tentokrát mnohem tvrději, pokud to vůbec šlo. Nemohl se dále ovládat.

Ačkoliv ze sebe Lucius dělal bezcitného ignoranta, ten kluk si vůbec neuvědomoval, jak šíleně je rozkošný, když tak milostivě se slzami v očích škemrá. Tak ponížený, tak zlomený, tak úchvatný! Lucius svůj penis vytáhnul a znovu ho tvrdě zasunul. Učinil tak několikrát, než se absolutně postrádaje soudnost, svalil uspokojený na Harryho bezvládné tělo.

Zvedl zrak k tomu zatracenému klukovi a zjistil, že ten ztratil mezitím vědomí.

Opatrně z něj vystoupil a všiml si něčeho nevídaného.

Zatracený nestydatý kluk. Tvářil se, že je mu to nepříjemné, zatímco jeho samotný pták stál hrdě do výšky a žádal o pozornost.

Lucius toho hodlal využít.

„Enervate,“ zvolal a Potter se proti své vůli znovu probral. „Pane Pottere, nikdy jste mi neřekl, že jste natolik zvrhlý, že vás vzrušuje tvrdý a nekompromisní sex s mužem…“ nasadil tón, který slýchával u svého kolegy, Severuse Snapea, když mluvívával s Potterem. Bylo v tom jakési kouzlo okamžiku. Vysloužil si tak ponížený výraz v Harryho obličeji. „Takže tebe přitahují muži?“

Rukou požitkářsky uchopil tu jeho Potterovskou chloubu a začal ji nekompromisně třít.

„Ne, prosím,“ po tváři toho chrabrého a statečného kluka se začaly linout slzy.

Lucius ve svém tažení nepřestával. Naopak své doteky zintenzívněl a začal Pottera víc dráždit. Když se blížil k vrcholu, nedokázal už nijak protestovat. Jen přerývavě dýchal a nechal svého pána, ať už dokoná, co musí, aby měl konečně od něho pokoj.

Naivně si myslel, že horší než u Voldemorta už to nemůže být. Mýlil se. Mohlo. Voldemort ho alespoň sexuálně neobtěžoval a už vůbec svou pozornost nevěnoval jeho tělu v tomto ohledu.

Najednou se na Harryho břicho a Luciusovy prsty vylilo něco horkého a lepkavého. Potter při svém nejúžasnějším orgasmu, který kdy za svůj mizerný krátký život zažil, zvolal: „Já Draca a Narcissu nezabil, ty parchante!“

V ten moment, jako by se Lucius probral z transu. Pohlédl na kluka dolů. Ten se snažil popadnout dech a opětovně se zachumlával do přikrývky, jako by mu to snad pomohlo. Ale cítil se tak – byť nelogicky – více v bezpečí.

Zatímco Lucius zkameněl a zrakem probodával díru do drahého saténového povlečení, Harry Potter se pokoušel dosáhnout na jeho hůlku.

Naštěstí si zavčasu uvědomil, že se nesmí potápět do té hluboké a nekonečné zloby, která ho ochromovala. Teď ne. Teď ne! Na to bude času ještě dost. Když to vydržel celá léta, dnešní večer nebude výjimkou.

Nechá si to projít hlavou jindy.

Natáhnul se pro svou hůlku, oba dva očistil a lehl si na své místo na posteli. Otočil se bokem od toho zatraceného prolhaného kluka.

Proč něco takového řekl? Vždyť je to lež. Věděl, že jeho syna a ženu zabil Potter, tak proč vykládal tyhle nesmysly? Myslel si snad, že by ho to mělo zachránit, když oba dva věděli, že to není pravda? Chtěl ho ještě více naštvat? Jde mu o to, aby ho Lucius opravil teď a tady? Ušetřil ho ponížení a bolesti?! Semknul zlostně zuby.

Proč se snaží ospravedlnit? Před ním? Před smrtijedem? Viděl. To. Na. Vlastní. Oči. Viděl, jak se Potter skláněl nad jejich mrtvými těly. Jak držel Draca v náručí a něco si tam pro sebe zlostně říkal, z ruky mu přitom trčela hůlka.

Neměl chuť nad tím dál přemýšlet. Neměl toho kluka tady nechávat. Neměl s ním vůbec nic mít. Neměl si ho prohlížet, přestože je tak zatraceně přitažlivý a jeho tělo reaguje víc než ochotně. Neměl ho nechávat naživu. Měl ho prostě raději zabít. Zbavit se Pottera, zbavit se černých myšlenek. Zbavit se vlastní viny, že svou rodinu neochránil. Pomstít své nejbližší, pomstit manželku a syna. Pomstít svou samotu! Pomstít se na Potterovi.

Už poněkolikáté za tento den mávnul hůlkou a vytvořil kolem sebe ochrannou bariéru, skrze niž Potter nemohl projít. Pod polštář si uložil hůlku a semknul víčka.

Zpoza svých zad ještě slyšel několik štkavých vzlyknutí, ale vůbec se tím nezaobíral. Potter je jednoduše ještě nevyzrálý spratek, jehož nevychovanost nezná mezí.

Jak šíleně ho nenáviděl. Jak ho nesnášel. Jak malý krůček dělil tu nenávist od vzrušení. Jak strašně ho přitahoval a vzrušoval. Tak nezdravě. Frustrovalo ho to.

Zatracený Potter. Kdyby měl aspoň hrb na zádech, tři oči nebo shnilé zuby, všechno by bylo jednodušší, ale takto?

Takto mu to vůbec neusnadňoval.

A zatraceně ho štvalo, jak zatraceně v souvislosti s jeho jménem používal pravidelně slovo zatraceně.

Zachumlal se tváří do polštáře a během chvíle usnul neklidným spánkem. Alkohol v krvi vykonal své.

Venku zavyl vlkodlak.


	3. 3. kapitola - Arogance

Ráno Harry prohledával celý dům, ale ať hledal, jak hledal, Luciuse Malfoye v něm nenašel. Bláhově se pokusil vyjít z hlavních dveří aspoň na zahradu, ale klika ho silou odmrštila k protější zdi a kůží mu projel elektrický impulz. Jak jinak, kouzlo.

Promnul si týl, na němž se rýsovala nepěkná boule. Postavil se na nohy, věděl, že tudy cesta nepovede.

  
Co měl dělat celý den? Jeho „Pán“ mu neuložil žádnou práci, dokonce se s ním, jak se zdálo, nehodlal už ani bavit. Ani skřítka mu neřekla, že by měl něco na práci, protože pan Malfoy z domu vyrazil už při úsvitu.  
Takže co bude teď? Zřejmě ho svým včerejším oznámením, že nezabil jeho rodinu, nějak vykolejil z běžného režimu, protože jinak by aspoň něco udělal. Harry mu viděl ve tváři, že mu nevěří, ani co by se za nehet vešlo. Nevěděl sám, proč má tu potřebu se před ním ospravedlnit. Ačkoliv ta situace, ve které byli… Když jeho tělo neposlušně podlehlo laskání, i když bylo brutální a bezcitné…

Možná to byl ten vrozený nebelvírský samaritánský komplex a možná v tom bude i něco víc… opravdu víc? Tušil aspoň Lucius, co se mu tehdy odehrávalo pod nosem? Zřejmě ne, jinak by ho nikdy neobvinil z dvojité vraždy. Tedy této konkrétní.

  
Ať už ho Malfoy nenáviděl, ať už jím pohrdal, nenechá Luciuse, aby si o něm myslel, že je vrah. Ano, během války zabil několik smrtijedů, důkazem byl třeba Lestrange, k jehož smrti ho přihnala pomsta, nebo se zapříčinil o to, aby samotný lord Voldemort vyškrtnul ze svého seznamu poddaných toho prevíta Šedohřbeta. Pomstil tak Removo prokletí. Ale nikdy by nezabil Draca a Cissu, ačkoliv ji neměl příliš v lásce, také ne, protože poslední události ho natolik ovlivnily, že by už toho nebyl nikdy schopen.  
  
Vrátil se zpátky do Luciovy ložnice.

Byl z předešlé noci dost nevyspaný a rozhodl se to napravit, než se Lucius vrátí. Stejně ho nic pěkného nečekalo. Jen otevřel čerstvou ránu a za tohle ho trest určitě nemine. Neočekává, že Malfoy jen tak zapomene.  
Poslední spánek v jeho životě, přemítal odevzdaně. Plavovlasý muž si ho tu po oné události už určitě nebude chtít nechat. Konečně vysvobození, konečně tak dlouho očekávaná smrt. Vždyť co mu na tomto všivém světě ještě zbylo? Všichni jeho blízcí byli mrtví a ty, které miloval a oni milovali jeho, za něj obětovali život, aby mohl nastolit klid v tomto prašivém světě. Ve světě, který nakonec vůbec nezachránil.

Zradil jejich důvěru, už si nezasloužil dál žít. Klidně, ať ho Malfoy zabije. Tento svět si jen oddechne a masa smrtijedů si třeba na jeho hrobě s pobavením zatančí kozáčka.  
  
Vešel do místnosti, po nepěkné ráně se mu trochu zamotala hlava a svalil se na boční skříň. Ta se teď mírně pootevřela. Nahlédl do ní a spatřil v ní něco příhodného… Napadla ho spásná, i když šílená, myšlenka. Sice netušil, jak ji uskutečnit, ale třeba mu Malfoy nakonec uvěří. Pokud měl Harry umřít, chtěl, aby byl očištěn od všech hříchů. Aby to bylo s čistým svědomím, a aby bylo spravedlnosti učiněno za dost. Nechtěl umřít s černým štítem připevněným na hrudi, s vizitkou, na které budou neprávem napsána dvě jména: Draco Malfoy a Narcissa Blacková-Malfoyová.

S neoprávněnou vinou.  
Prstem přejel po ornamentu.  
Budiž. Nějak se to bude muset udělat.

  
  
***   
  


  
Když se pozdě večer Lucius vrátil, nebyl sám.  
Harry nepozorovaně vnikl na do prostoru chodby a schoval se za roh. Sledoval dvě vysoké siluety v tichém rozhovoru… Luciuse ihned poznal, ale toho druhého zprvu vůbec. Jakmile však natočil tvář, zpod kápě poznal ten nezaměnitelný orlí nos.  
Ten hajzl. Tolikrát si ho přál zabít. Pomstít Brumbála, pomstít Rona a Hermionu, kteří také umřeli jeho rukou.  
Snažil se poslouchat, co je obsahem jejich rozhovoru, ale byl moc daleko na to, aby zaslechl byť jedinou hlásku.  
  
Zašel zpátky, a jakmile do pokoje vtrhnul Lucius, dělal, že spí.  
Nic se nedělo.  
Lucius se mlčky uložil na svůj kraj postele a během půlhodiny byl v říši snů.  
Nic se nestalo. Nic.  
Harryho podivně píchlo u srdce.

Nestál mu ani za pár nenávistných slov. Za opovržení. Za obviňující pohled. Lucius Malfoy ho jednoduše ignoroval. Jako by byl jen dekorativní doplněk.

Polknul. Někde uprostřed hrudi se mu rozlil podivný pocit plný beznaděje a putoval výš. Až do krku, kde se transformoval do nechutné žluče.

Harry pro Malfoye zkrátka nic neznamenal.

  
***   
  


  
Následující den se divadlo opakovalo.

Zase ty dvě samé siluety. Snape s Luciusem v přijímacím salónku. Popíjeli nějakou drahou whisky a Harry skrze dveře slyšel, jak se něčemu smějí.  
  
Když později Snape odešel a Lucius znovu mlčky ulehl na své místo, aniž by se Harryho dotkl nebo na něj jakkoliv promluvil, Harry se nadechoval ke vtíravé otázce.

  
„Vy máte něco se Snapem?“  
Chvíli bylo hrobové ticho, načež se Lucius vyhoupnul do sedu a natočil svou bledou tvář ke směru, kde Potter ležel. Zdvihl udiveně jedno obočí a posléze se jeho kalný zrak projasnil nevídaným zjištěním. Že by snad zlatý chlapec žárlil? Ale to snad…

  
„Oh, jak roztomilé,“ nadhodil kousavě. „Snad nežárlíte, Pottere!?“  
„Já? Cože?“ Vzepjal se Harry na lokty. „Ani náhodou…“  
„Dobrou noc, Pottere!“ Otočil se nazpět Lucius a už neřekl jediné slovo.

  
Černovlasý mladík ještě dobrou chvíli nechápavě hleděl na jeho záda s otevřenými rty. Hlavou se mu honily stovky nesmyslných myšlenek a zbytečných výčitek. Co tohle zase bylo? Nějaká nová hra _Jak ponížit Pottera_? Udělal zase něco?  
Co to u Merlina sakra mělo být? A co to bylo s Harrym?

Šlo o nějakou pokřivenou psychologii?

Nechápavě se zachumlal do své přikrývky a přivřel oči. Nechtěl nad tím přemýšlet. Příliš ho to pohlcovalo. Od momentu, kdy ho dal Lucius zase do kupy, nechápal jediný jeho čin. Nedával mu smysl.

Lucius Malfoy nedával smysl.

Nakonec nechal tmu, aby ho ukonejšila.

  
  
***   
  


  
Bylo to už čtvrtý den.

Nervózně trnul za futry dveří od salónku.  
Zase tam seděli, zase popíjeli a zase se smáli a Harry zase nechápal, proč je tajně pozoruje, přestože si byl napůl jistý, že oba dva moc dobře ví, že tam Harry stojí a sleduje je.  
Ospravedlňoval si svůj čin tím, že stejně nemá co dělat. Možná to tak i bylo, ale…  
Bylo tady to ale. Obligátní ale.  
  
Když Snape později odcházel a byl téměř už u dveří vstupního sálu, pomalu hýbaje s klikou, Lucius se se škodolibým výrazem vydal k Harrymu. Dveře cvakly. Udělal dva kroky a najednou ztratil rovnováhu. S hlasitým výkřikem se svalil k zemi.

  
Harry se ohlédl na příčinu toho incidentu. Lépe řečeno oné příčině pohlédl přímo do jejích divokých očí.

  
„Remusi,“ vydechl překvapeně a oči mu ve stejný moment automaticky zvlhly.  
Víc toho říct však nestihl.

  
„Avada kedavra!“ Zahřměl sytý baryton a ve stejný moment spatřil Snapea, jak se tyčí nad mrtvým tělem bývalého vlkodlaka.  
„Remusi!“ Zakřičel Harry znovu hystericky, tentokrát o poznání silněji a hlasitěji. „Remusi!“ Klekl k němu, oči plné slz. „Vy parchante!“ Otočil se na svého bývalého profesora lektvarů. „Vy jste ho chladnokrevně zabil… Vy… Vy… Ty zkurvysyne!“ Vmžiku byl na dvou a vrhnul se na smrtijeda, snažil se mu aspoň svou muší vahou nějak ublížit. V srdci silný bol a žal, ústa plná nadávek a oči plné slz, které se nezbedně kutálely po tom kdysi slavném obličeji. Působil zase jako šílený.

Snape kluka odhodil stranou a ten dopadl k semišové pohovce. Opatřil ho neviditelnými obvazy a sklonil se ke svému příteli.

  
„Enervate,“ pročísl ticho jeho hluboký hlas a blonďatý aristokrat se chytil za hlavu.  
„Salazare, co to bylo?“ Optal se.  
„Myslím, že už nic, s čím by sis měl dělat starosti, Luciusi,“ ušklíbl se a do svého hlasu nechal vniknout svůj obvyklý jízlivý tón. Kopnul do nehybného těla, na jehož obličeji se ještě zračil spokojený výraz ze shledání, které však nebylo naplněno.  
„To byl ten prašivý vlkodlak?“ Opáčil vcelku klidně Malfoy. „Tak už nám aspoň ušetřil práci. Čekal jsem ho mnohem dříve.“  
  
Zatímco se dva smrtijedi perfektně bavili nad výborně vykonanou prací, Harryho pohled se nevědomky stočil kousek od něj, ke křeslu, pod nímž ležela jedna velice užitečná věc.  
Remova hůlka.

Pokusil se v sobě potlačit všechen ten žal a zůstat chladný.

  
Hůlka naštěstí nebyla v zorném poli člověka, který stál na nohou. Byla hezky ukrytá pod křeslem a mohl ji vidět pouze znehybněný Potter ležící na podlaze.

  
Snažil se myslet. Myslet racionálně. Tvář měl umazanou od slz, srdce, kdyby mohlo, by mu uprostřed hrudi explodovalo.  
Remus. Remus byl živý. Myslel, že dávno zemřel. Že je mrtev. Ale on žil. Žil a přišel ho zachránit… A za svou dobrotu… Zemřel. Další z lidí, které Harry miloval a kteří se pro něj obětovali… Kteří kvůli němu umřeli. Harry už nemohl dál snášet tento krutý svět. Nemohl. Remus byl poslední. Poslední jeho blízký člověk. Poslední… Kdo přežil… A následovně zase zemřel.  
Nevydržel to. Už toho bylo příliš. Dech ho zrazoval a pevné neviditelné obvazy mu moc nepřidaly. Hlava se začala točit a skrze vodnaté oči už dávno neviděl. Naposledy se nadechl… A omdlel.  
  


  
***  
  


  
Když se ráno probudil, byl zase sám. Jak nečekané.  
První impuls, který obklopil jeho mysl, ho donutil vystřelit z postele rychlostí světla.  
Ta hůlka! Remova hůlka!  
Utíkal do vstupního sálu. Jako topící se chytá záchranného kruhu, Harry bezmocně padl na kolena a začal prohmatávat prostor pod křeslem.  
Byl tam! Hůlka tam byla! Jeho spása! Jeho záchrana! Jeho všechno.  
Vzpomněl si na Remuse, semknul víčka a skrze husté řasy pronikla jedna horká slza. Skápla na koberec. Jako by už jednoduše nebylo víc co plakat. Všechny ty životy oplakal tolikrát…  
  


Teď nebyl čas smutnit. To mohl potom, bude na to mít celý život. Teď přišel čas jednat. A Harry musel využít své nečekané výhody.  
  
Pán domu byl stále pryč.  
Ačkoliv Harry věděl, že by měl co nejdříve zmizet, musel to udělat. Musel sám sebe očistit, přestože v očích smrtijeda, který mu tolik ublížil. I když to nedávalo smysl, měl nutkání to udělat. Měl nutkání to Luciovi vysvětlit. Zasloužil si to. I když Harry nechápal proč. Něco ho nutilo to udělat.

Vrátil se do ložnice.

Otevřel skříň.

Dělilo ho od té myšlenky už jen pár sekund.  
  
  
Přiložil si hůlku k hlavě a pár úderů srdce na to vyslal oslnivě modravý paprsek do nádoby poseté ornamenty.  
Myslánka. Luciova myslánka.  
Úkol splněn.

  
Dnes se necítil na to, aby s ním bojoval. Byl sám, bez plánu, bez naděje, bez útočiště, bez přátel. Obklopen kouzly. Ne, dnes se jenom musel odtud dostat. To příště, příště se pomstí. Hned po tom, co si Lucius prohlédne vzpomínku, kterou mu společně s myslánkou nechal na nočním stolku u zrcadla. Poté, co zjistí, že ho trestal nespravedlivě. Poté, co zjistí, že je nevinný, poté, co zjistí… Co TO zjistí…  
  
Vyšel z místnosti. Nabral si letax. Známým kouzlem, které ho učili kdysi na bystrozorské akademii, odčaroval krb proti přemisťování se letaxovou sítí. Nakročil se a…  
  
„Expeliarmus,“ jeho hůlka vylétla do vzduchu. „Mdloby na tebe!“

  
Bylo pozdě. Příliš zahálel. Jeho mučednické, záchranářské a samaritánské komplexy ho přivedly do záhuby. Připravily ho o drahocenný čas.  
  
  


  
*** 

  
  
  
Malfoy nikdy neměl hlubší city. Malfoy nikdy neznal srdcebol, Malfoy, to jméno samo mluvilo za sebe. Malfoyové nikdy neznali výčitky. Neměli slabosti a netrpěli přílišnou touhou po něčem příliš čistém a nevšedním, po něčem, čemu se říká vlídnost a něha, přitažlivost nebo snad láska. Malfoyové, ti nikdy. Znali jen komfort, ukojování základních tužeb.

  
A Lucius Malfoy netrpěl slabostmi vůči jiným osobám, nebyl na ně vázán a nic ho k nim nepoutalo. K nikomu. Tak jak je možné, že v ten okamžik…Lucius Malfoy… Pocítil slabost? Slabost… Vůči tomu spratkovi. Slabost, něco tak nepřijatelného. Vždyť měl být netvor.

  
Malfoyové netrpí slabostmi, řekl si už snad po sté v to ráno, zbavují se jich. Zbavují se jich, aby přežili v tomto prohnilém světě. Ve světě, který se jim líbil. Ve světě, kde nesměli riskovat tím, že by podlehli svým slabostem. Ve světě, který neznal odpuštění a neznal hluboké touhy.

  
  
„Můj pane,“ plavé vlasy spadaly na černý smrtijedský hábit. Protentokrát se hrdý aristokrat rozhodl postát. Řekne pánovi, co má na srdci – hezky z očí do očí. „Chtěl jsem udělat, oč si mě žádal. Jen za tu chvíli, co byl Potter u mne, jsem ihned rozpoznal, že je vážně k ničemu. Ani já už nevím, co s ním nadále dělat, Mistře. Předávám ti ho nazpět a děkuji za tvůj předešlý dar…“  
„Víš Luciusi, že když mi navrátíš to, čím jsem tě obdaroval, že mě urážíš?“  
„Ne pane, tohle není urážka. Něco jsem si totiž uvědomil.“  
Hadí oči se v místech, kde by mělo být obočí, pozvedly. Lord Voldemort nenuceně na svého sluhu hleděl, v očích vykresleny dva pomyslné otazníky.  
„Nemohu ho zabít, i kdybych chtěl,“ pokračoval Malfoy senior, „něco jsem si uvědomil. Vím, že to pro tebe už jistě není důležité, Mistře, a zřejmě si na to zapomněl, ale je to Potter. Pottera můžeš zabít pouze ty, můj pane. Ta věštba mluví jasně…“  
Temný pán si promnul překvapeně prsty, na něco tak přízemního už dávno zapomněl.

„Máš pravdu, můj slizký příteli, to vskutku máš,“ rukou zajel do své kapsy a vytáhl hůlku s pérem ptáka fénixe. „Budiž,“ postavil se nad bezvládné spící tělo. Netrvalo to ani pár vteřin. Zvolal dvě osudová slova, „Avada kedavra.“  
A Harryho Pottera letmo olízly dva zelené paprsky. Parodie na věc, která si říkala doposud život vyvoleného chlapce, opustila tento všivý svět.  
  
Hadí muž vykročil zpět ke svému trůnnímu křeslu, aniž by tušil, proč se najednou na tváři jeho věrného smrtijeda objevil ten podivný prázdný pohled.

  
Pán si myslel, že Potter spí tvrdým spánkem. Nevěděl už však, že mu večer Lucius podal Doušek živé smrti. Lektvar, který oběť dlouhodobě uspí. Neusmrtí, pouze uspí, navěky uspí.  
Průzračně modrý zrak se střetnul s tím rudým.

  
„A teď už se o něj můžeš postarat. Vyhoď jeho tělo třeba někde na skládce, je mi to jedno.“  
„Jak poroučíš, můj pane,“ uklonil se ten Malfoy, který se právě zbavil své jediné slabosti. Uchopil do náruče pomalu chladnoucí tělo, které se mu náhle zdálo o tolik těžší, a opustil prostory.  
  
  


  
***

  
Kolikrát jste přemýšleli nad tím, že je život – jak se tak říká - pes? Život je pes… Který se zahryzne do krční tepny. Život je vlkodlak, který z vás vysaje životní sílu, touhy a zanechá ve vás jen skořápku, která se pachtí od ničeho k ničemu. Život… si naivně říkal život. Život měl něco znamenat. Něčím být. Život by se měl žít plnými doušky. Život by se neměl promrhat.

  
Ale to Malfoyové neznají.  
  
  
 _„Ty malý drzý spratku! Jak si to mohl udělat! Svému otci? Své matce? Rodině? Nám? Jak si mohl zradit Temného pána a smrtijedy!“ Rodolphus Lestrange namířil na Draca hůlku dříve, než mladík stačil zareagovat._  
„Avada kedavra!“ Než však kletba zasáhla svůj určený cíl, do zorného pole skočil úplně někdo jiný.  
 _„Rodolphusi…“ Narcissa Malfoyová naposledy otevřela své něžné rty. Světlo v jejích očích navždy pohaslo. Pro jejího jediného syna, kterého bezmezně milovala. Tělo křehké ženy se svalilo vmžiku k zemi._  
 _„Matko…“ vyplulo tiše, ale bolestně, z úst smrtijeda, který zradil Pána zla._  
 _„Cisso!“ Zahřměl útočník k tělu pohoršeně a trochu zaraženě. „Ale teď… Teď už za to zaplatíš…“ otočí se znovu ke svému cíli._

  
_Draco Malfoy jen bezmocně stál na svém místě a apaticky hleděl do černých očí svého strýce. Věděl, že nemá šanci, poněvadž svou hůlku zlomil uprostřed boje. Před očima se mu mihly poslední chvíle jeho života a jedny z těch nejkrásnějších. Harry, jak ho zve na rande. Harry, jak líbá jeho rty v době, kdy si myslel, že si z něj utahuje. Harry, jak mu koupil dárek k narozeninám. Harry, jak se společně s ním potí v jedné posteli. Harry, který zařídil jejich nový byt… Harry… jak na něj křičí…_

  
_„Draco!“ Ozve se z dálky._   
_„Avada kedavra,“ podruhé za několik chvil vzduchem proplula nevlídná smrt. Ale vždy ke všem spravedlivá._   
_Rodolphus Lestrange se se zadostiučiněním ušklíbnul a prohlásil: „Oko za oko, zub za zub… Draco. Nikdy jsi nebyl syn svého otce.“_   
_„Sectusempra,“ ozvalo se za jeho zády a smrtijed se sklátil k zemi. „Teď zaplatíš za to, co jsi mu udělal. Zaplatíš za všechny mrtvé, kteří kdy okusili bolest z tvé hůlky, zaplatíš… Za všechno, Lestrange, stejně jako jednou zaplatí ta tvá prašivá žena! Avada kedavra!“_   
  


  
_Hrdina Harry Potter. Chlapec, který přežil. Chlapec, který měl být spásou tohoto světa.  
Seděl u mrtvého těla bledého mladíka a plakal._

  
_„Draco,“ slza skápla na ještě mírně hřejivou přesto netečnou tvář. „Odpusť mi, prosím, Draco,“ jindy zdánlivě silný hoch se začal pohupovat dopředu v konejšivém gestu, které se měnilo v panické uvědomění. Byl jako chorý blázen zbaven vědomí a nevnímal okolní svět. „Draco. Miluji tě, Draco…“_

  
_Tři mrtvá těla ponořená do tmy, byla od sebe vzdálena sotva pár stop. Všechna okusila stejný osud._

_Nad hlavou chlapce s jizvou na čele se linul štiplavý nazelenalý kouř._

  
  


Pohled ocelových očí se odrážel od povrchu. Plavovlasá silueta pozorovala sama sebe.  
  
Kdy naposledy měl Lucius možnost si sednout k toaletnímu stolku své bývalé ženy? Nikdy. Vlastně nikdy neměl tu potřebu. Nikdy to neudělal. Miloval vůbec Narcissu? Nebo pro něj byla jen klisna, kterou si zakoupí chovatel koní, aby se s ní mohl chlubit na přehlídkách? Byla pro něj jen trofej? Sám to nevěděl. Teď, když se díval sám na sebe do zrcadla, nic nepociťoval. Jeho kamenné srdce bylo chladné jako kdykoliv předtím. Prázdné, neznalé slabostí.

  
Podíval se sám na sebe, uviděl jen arogantní tvář jednoho ukrytého zbabělce, a poté se sklonil do mísy zdobené ornamenty, jejíž obsah se blýsknul. Odrážel se v jeho obličeji.  
Takhle to tedy všechno bylo.  
Křivdil mu. Možná proto Malfoy poprvé ve svém životě poznal slabost. A možná i něco víc.  
Ale zbavil se jí dřív, než ho pohltila.  
  
A tak bůh stvořil Malfoye…  
…aby podváděl, zabíjel, drancoval, zrazoval… a aby měl nad ostatními vždy navrch.

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka je velmi stará, psaná ještě v době, kdy nevyšly všechny knihy (zhruba rok 2007), mohou se v ní tedy nacházet nějaké nesrovnalosti.


End file.
